


Cover for 'The Demon and the Librarian'

by lucyycx



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Demon Clint Barton, Librarian Phil Coulson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:30:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1539422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucyycx/pseuds/lucyycx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil Coulson only intended to summon an imp as an experiment to prove demon summoning was impossible.</p>
<p>He got a lot more than he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for 'The Demon and the Librarian'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Selenay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenay/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Demon and the Librarian](https://archiveofourown.org/works/891194) by [Selenay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenay/pseuds/Selenay). 



**Author's Note:**

> This is the most time I've ever spent on editing someone's face, so I really hope it looks amazing. v__v


End file.
